Stronghold
by SashaLikaMusica
Summary: Santana is Queen, ruling over a large kingdom in the medieval times. One stormy night, Dani, a beggar's daughter, is found shivering outside the gates, cold and lonely, starving and frightened, seven months pregnant and alone. Dantana. Rated M for language, mild violence, and sexual themes.


**A/N: It goes against my better judgement to be writing three stories at once, but I just couldn't help myself. I might even be starting a fourth soon. I don't even know where this idea came from, but here it is. **

**For anyone who is still reading my stories _Baby Girl _and _The Confines of Our Hearts, _I think I can safely promise you an update for each before Monday. Tomorrow might even be your lucky day. ;)  
><strong>

**Note: For anyone who is a Brittana fan and has not read anything by the amazing _Swinging Cloud, _I would suggest that you scoot on over there as soon as you can. Seriously, abandon this and go read her stuff. Like now.**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee, Demi Lovato, the New England Patriots, and Harvard University. You'll have to fight me if you want to share.**

**Trigger warnings: [mild] violence in this chapter, and coarse language throughout.**

**Without further ado, here is my latest prompt-fill and crazy plot bunny, _Stronghold._**

_"Our dried voices, when we whisper together, are quiet and meaningless."_  
><em>- T.S. Eliot, The Hollow Men<em>

Dani pocketed the small sum of coins, tucking it carefully into the folds of her patched dress, and shivered as yet another bought of thunder shook the sky. The scruffy, bearded man behind the peddler's stall looked up at the sound. His eyes seemed to get caught halfway up; they wandered over the young girl's figure, searching, before settling on her weary face. Twice he had nearly suggested that she wait out the squall in tavern – he would have been more than happy to herd away any unwanted antagonists who came too near – but the expression of hardened determination in her eyes had unsettled him each time. Now, though, as she was clearly preparing to leave, he decided to speak up before it was too late.

"Ye sure ye don't want to wait out the storm here, miss?" he asked, his kind brown eyes peering at her worriedly. "It's awful dangerous out there, and ye in such a condition and all." The young woman shook her head mutely as a refusal. Beneath the tattered shawl that hung across her shoulders like a wet rag, her swollen belly stretched the rough material of her dress.

"Ye sure? That child won't thank ye if ye catch cold." She looked up, met his eyes with her own of honey brown.

"No. I have somewhere to be." Her tone was softer in cadence than his, and slightly more sophisticated, as if she had once been of a higher position, but time had worn it away somewhat. Beneath the more educated language, hints of a rougher accent lingered. He nodded gravely.

"Best be going then, lass, and find some shelter until the storm breaks. Best of luck to ye." He turned away, going back to reordering his precious few items, and she took the movement as a signal to depart. Shivering slightly at a flash of lightning, she began to trudge her way back up the muddy street. A rumble of thunder followed her, seeming to chase her slightly lopsided figure up the alleyway of houses and gristmills. She shuddered; the baby inside her jabbed with what must have been tiny elbows or knees, knocking into her ribs and forcing her to halt momentarily, bending over to ease the ache in her spine.

She needed to get to shelter before this storm got worse – if not for herself, then for the baby. She had started out that morning with a clear idea of where to go, but now that it was growing dark, her plans seemed to be falling apart. She was starving and exhausted, and the small amount of money that she had made would allow perhaps for no more than a small slice of bread from any market stall. It would take a miracle to find the royal castle in this weather; even reaching the end of the street was going to be a chore.

She had only gone several yards, and already was nearly caving to her knees beneath the combined weight of exhaustion, hunger, and the baby that was growing less and less active with every step she took. Several days ago, when it had first lain still for a number of hours, she had presumed that it was only sleeping, but now she knew instinctively that it was becoming listless with a lack of proper nourishment. She had not eaten more than scraps in nearly a week, and had not slept in over a day and a half. Her baby was dying.

It was the worst feeling that she had ever experienced, knowing that her child was near death and that she was the cause. She felt desperately that she needed to do something, anything to sustain it, but she was quickly losing hope. She had been on her feet for so many hours, and likely would continue to be so for at least several more. With a heavy heart, she thought of how ecstatic she had been the day before upon receiving the news that a maidservant was wanted in the castle; she would be able to work, to perhaps earn a small living for herself and for her child. Now she was in a state of great desperation; she needed to reach the castle soon. Otherwise, she didn't know that she would be able to go on at all. She was swiftly becoming weaker.

Her feet continued to stumble in an unknown direction, but her mind was not in the task; eyes closed against the rain and sound of thunder, she reached down with her thoughts to the child within her and up to the unknown entity dwelling somewhere above the storm, and she prayed.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later, Dani stumbled at last through the gate, not even bothering to look up at the looming castle in front of her as she tripped her way across the courtyard to the massive front doors. Weakly, she pounded on the wood, her small fist barely making any sound. Nothing moved; no footsteps called in the distance to announce their approach. After waiting a moment, she tried again.<p>

Still there was no response.

With a small sob, Dani slid to the ground, her knees giving out at last. She didn't even mind the feeling of freezing stone pressing through her thin clothing. Hot tears streaming in rivers down her face, she grasped at the sides of the blanket on her shoulders, attempting to draw it on over her belly for extra warmth. Her fingers knotted into the loose threads and stayed there, gripping desperately but unable to move any further. She was absolutely exhausted; she couldn't even muster up the strength to knock again on the door. All there was left for her to do was to hope that someone would find her in the morning on their way out to run an errand. For now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

Dani's eyelids were just sinking closed when the door opened and a small crack of light shone down across her face. Scrambling up into a halfway sitting position, she squinted upwards hopefully. Maybe they would let her in now, and she could finally have some food.

"What the fuck?" A man stood in the doorway, a lantern held high in his hand. His head was shaved close, and to Dani, his eyes seemed beady and malicious in the dim light. Her heart sank – she knew of men like this.

"What are you doing here? We don't have room here for beggars. Get the fuck out," he snarled angrily, swinging out a booted foot to kick at her in the darkness. Dani squeaked out in fright and attempt to roll away, only to be caught in the ribs by the heavy, steel-toed footwear. At the feeling of hard steel against her ribcage, she let out a louder sound, a low moan that sounded almost like a wounded animal.

"Came – to – apply," she choked out once the pain had dulled enough for her speak. "Maid position. Good at cleaning." She scooted backwards again, but wasn't fast enough to avoid a second kick. This one landed on her hipbone, dangerously close to the bump that held her baby. A short burst of anger filled her, but was quickly suctioned away by fear when a foot swung out yet again, aiming for her face. This time, she managed to avoid it, squirming away painfully across the cold stone like some sick kind of serpent. Was this how they treated people here?

"Puck! Get the fuck away it. What have I told you about respect?" A new, higher voice broke in just as Dani cringed, hearing the swish of a boot through the air for the forth time. She braced herself for the impact, but it didn't come; apparently the newcomer had stopped the assault. She only hoped that they wouldn't do something even worse.

"It's a beggar, your highness."

"I don't give a shit if it's Robin Hood, Puckerman. You leave it alone. Now get the fuck out and let me deal with this – don't you have somebody else to abuse?" As the pain in Dani's ribs and hipbone grew dull enough for her to focus on what was being said, she realized that the second voice was female. When she registered a low muttered apology, followed by the departure of heavy feet, she was even more astonished. How did a woman have the power to chase a man away?

"Hey. You." Dani panicked slightly when she realized that the feminine voice was now being directed at her. Placing her hands on the stone, she attempted to lift herself up. Unfortunately, her motions were halted abruptly by a surge of pain in her ribs and pelvis. With a low cry, she dropped back to the ground hard, her cheek slamming into the rock numbly. Once down, she made no move other than to bring her knees up as far as they could go given her situation, wrapping her arms protectively around her bump. A faint, fluttering kick met her motions, and she nearly cried with relief to know that her baby was still alive.

There was a sharp gasp from above.

"Oh my . . . shit . . . _Kurt! Mercedes!"_ the voice bellowed, echoing off the walls of the courtyard. A scrambling sound, and the speaker dropped to their knees beside the injured young woman. Dani kept her eyes tightly shut on purpose, hoping against hope that this savior of hers would not turn her away. She had come too far, had endured too much to be shunned now. This was her last hope, and she was still holding on frantically to the prayer that it would not be ripped away.

One hand came up to touch her face gently, the other reaching down to cradle the side of her stomach. The heat of foreign skin pressed all the way through the dress and into her body, relaxing her with the sensation of warmth. Warmth meant life.

"Did he hurt your baby?" The tone was low and mild, quieter now that the man called Puck was gone. Yet it was urgent; the unknown woman seemed to be waiting anxiously for an answer. Dani mumbled from behind her hair. She could feel the hand on her jawbone shift as she spoke.

"Just missed it." Though she could not see it, Dani felt the body beside hers relax to a degree. The hand smoothed over her abdomen, readjusting and tucking in the blanket around it from where it had fallen open.

"Thank god. Are you able to stand?" Dani hesitated for a moment, not wanting to seem even more vulnerable than she already was, but quickly decided that she was past caring. At any rate, it would become obvious if she tried to get to her feet.

"No." A pause.

"All right then." And in a movement so swift and surprising that Dani hardly had time to register it, the stranger had hefted the young woman into her arms. Dani let out a squeal of surprise, her eyes flying open in shock. She could not see her rescuer from this angle, but she could tell from the height her own eyes were at that she was quite small. Certainly, the arms encasing her were littler than her own, but they were strong – stronger than Dani's had ever been.

The stranger was mumbling to herself.

" . . . Fucking Puck. I ought to castrate him. Who the fuck beats on pregnant women?" Dani stirred slightly at the words. She didn't want to defend this Puck character, especially not after he had made an attempt to injure her, but she didn't want to get in trouble, either.

"I don't think he knew I was pregnant," she said quietly. The steps halted; the arms around her froze slightly into position. Anxiously, Dani waited for the strange woman to speak, hoping that she had not said the wrong thing. Apparently a response had not been expected of her.

When the woman spoke, her voice was slightly strained.

"He should pay more attention," was all she said, but there was such a tinge of rage and finality to her words that Dani took them to signify the end of the matter. Not wanting to push any boundaries, she contented herself with rubbing a hand repeatedly across her belly, her eyes closed. She knew that their situation was becoming more critical by the minute. If she didn't eat very, very soon, any chances of life for her or for this baby would be over.

The stranger seemed to read her mind, or at least have some sort of sixth sense that informed her of the more than dire circumstances, for she stopped suddenly, partway down a corridor. Opening her eyes, Dani realized that she hadn't been paying any attention to her surroundings, but honestly, she couldn't care less. She would go sightseeing when she knew that her baby would live.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" the stranger asked. Dani thought for a moment. The gristmill, the market stall, the tavern . . .

"Six days," she answered after a moment's pause. A sharp breath was drawn somewhere near the top of her head.

"Six days? And you're pregnant?" A horrified tone had entered her voice. "Jesus Christ, we need to get some food in you right now. Hold on – _Kurt! Mercedes! Where in the actual fuck are you? Get down here, now!"_ Dani flinched at the sudden increase of volume. Immediately, it seemed, two other bodies shifted out of the darkness. Squinting, she attempted to get a good look at each – one seemed rather small and short; a man, she realized. The other was not much taller, though slightly heavyset – female. How they had appeared so rapidly, she did not know, but she did not care to ponder. She simply didn't have the energy left for curiosity, at this point.

"Calm, Satan. We're here now."

"Where have you been? I summoned you minutes ago, Kurt." The strange woman's voice was reprimanding; though Dani couldn't see her face, she could sense the frown of disapproval.

"As I said, we are here, so no need to worry. What do you require?" It was the man, Kurt, who spoke. Even through her rapidly dulling state of mind, Dani could hear the refinement in his tone; he phrased his words with an elegance that was entirely unfamiliar to her. Anyone who spoke in such a polished manner would surely have to have been raised among royalty.

"Go immediately to the eastern wing, and prepare the largest bedchamber. Tell Tina to send a hot meal immediately, and that Rachel should draw a bath – warm, not scalding. Inform her that it's to be no hotter than body temperature; she's such a perfectionist that it should be asking nothing difficult." Kurt nodded promptly and sped off, the clacking of his heeled boots echoing down the stone corridor. The woman – she had been called Mercedes – remained behind, hands clasped before her dutifully as she waited for instruction.

"And I, m'lady?"

"Help me to the eastern chambers, and gather your supplies. She is in dire need of care, Mercedes; I expect that you will do your utmost to aid me."

"Of course, your highness. Do you require assistance?"

"Not in carrying her, no, but I cannot open doors. I shall need you to take care of that."

"Whatever you need, miss." As they settled into silence and began to walk once more, Dani was vaguely aware that they had been speaking of her. In any ordinary circumstances, she would have objected to being spoken of as if she were not present, but her mind was falling into such a stupor that she was surprised she had even registered their voices. Her vision was quickly fading, and the world around her had long since become muted and hollow-sounding. Even as her body rocked with the motions of the woman's steps, she felt herself slipping away.

"Hello? Hello? Don't fall asleep, do you hear me? Not yet." Dani was jolted only partway out of her daze, but it was enough to allow her to recognize that she was being spoken to. Almost without her knowledge, the question stumbled its way numbly out of her mouth.

"Why?" she mumbled loosely.

"You might not awaken; you are far too weak. Only a little longer, and I promise that you may rest." Dani was partially surprised by the response; certainly, not being aware of her own query, she had not been expecting an answer. Indeed, the moment the words met her ears, they faded away again, sifting out of her brain and into the air as though being carried away on some distant breeze. Yet, though its meaning slipped away, the sound of the voice remained, strong and steady, and she found herself clinging to it with every last ounce of consciousness she retained, until that too began to die away.

She was almost asleep when the swaying motions halted, and she woke slightly, realizing that they had come to a stop. She barely was conscious of the bright light that leaked in through the corners of her eyes as they entered a new, brighter room. The unknown woman sat down upon what seemed to be a pile of cushions, pulling Dani back into her body, and the blonde almost relaxed into her before she was met with the sensation of the touch of hands on her face.

"Hey there – stay with us. I know you are tired, but you must eat. For your child. Eat." The voice was strong and firm, leading her out of her weary state of mind. It was the mention of her baby that tore her from her hazy thoughts, and her eyes snapped open. A sea of thin dark hair and strange, foreign-shaped eyes swayed before her. A gentle hand caressed her jaw, cradling the side of her face, and coaxed her lips open.

"Eat, sweet one. The food is hot; you should not let it grow cold." Obediently, Dani accepted the warm food, allowing herself to be spoon-fed like a young child. It was only with tremendous effort that she managed to swallow, but the possessor of the odd, narrow eyes was insistent, and soon enough, she found that she had consumed the entire bowl of the warm stew. As she finished, dutifully swallowing the last bite, soothing words were murmured into her ear, and she was being lifted again, and carried across the chamber.

Her exhaustion remained, but the food had done wonders for Dani. She had eaten very little compared to a normal day's consumption, but already her mind was clearing somewhat. She could practically feel the nourishment being drawn from her own body and into that of her child. Relief gripped her as the baby inside her stirred, and she permitted her mind to relax.

"We must wash you now, and care for you baby," the stranger's voice warned. "Don't be startled by the water." Dani nodded, understanding but not trusting herself to speak loudly enough to be heard. She watched the movements of the foreign woman and the one called Mercedes as they helped to lower her into a bathtub. The warm water encased her body as if in an embrace, calming her and easing her mind. A soft, cushiony object was slipped beneath her lower back and her neck for support, and as she could not see the hands that did so, she knew that the woman who had found her had helped her. Upon realizing this, she remembered that she had not yet laid eyes on this savior of hers, and grew somewhat curious in spite of herself. Her curiosity was only spurred on when she caught a flashing glimpse of dark hair shining in the lamplight.

* * *

><p>Santana hadn't been this concerned for another human's wellbeing for as long as she could remember. This young woman was so weak from exhaustion and lack of nourishment that she was unable to stay awake; Mercedes had placed her in the bath at least half an hour ago, and her honey-colored eyes had been closed almost since the moment the water had come into contact with her skin. The Latina could see from her uneven breathing that she was still conscious, but she doubted if that would be the case for much longer.<p>

"Mercedes." Santana gave no further instruction, but the darker-haired woman understood her wordless command, and placed a hand on the pale, trembling one that lay on top of the young stranger's swollen belly.

"Hun, we've got to see if your baby's all right. May I touch?" For a moment, Santana didn't think that the blonde had heard; a long moment passed in silence. Then, slowly, she nodded, her eyes still tightly closed. The bruises on her hip and ribcage showed brilliantly lilac beneath the swaying water, but despite the injuries, she was stunningly beautiful. Her face, while weary, was almost angelic. Santana tried hard not to allow her gaze to linger too long on the gorgeous body laid bare before her – this was not the time for admiration. This woman needed her help.

The Latina watched Mercedes's hands press down in different places across the smaller woman's stomach, and reached out suddenly when the blonde arched her back with a surprised hiss.

"She's all right. It's just turning over," Mercedes reassured, sending Santana a knowing look. The Latina settled back, her grip tightening upon the towel she held ready. She couldn't understand the concern that shot abruptly through her at the clear expression of pain that clouded the blonde woman's features – only that she didn't want to see it happen again.

Santana Lopez, protective. What a day this was turning out to be.

Dani's eyes remained closed as steadying hands helped her gently out of the bathtub and patted her frail body tenderly dry with a soft cloth. She did not speak while the woman called Mercedes dressed her in a thin nightgown and wrapped a robe around her, tying it carefully around her swollen belly. She did not even resist as arms slipped beneath her and lifted her, carrying her bridal style despite the added weight of her baby, and laid her down on a soft mattress. She curled into as much of a ball as she could manage, feeling slightly chilled, and someone drew up warm, heavy blankets and covered her body. Soothingly, they tucked her in and stroked her hair back from her closed eyes.

She was asleep before she could remember to thank them, or to wonder at the gentleness of the fingertips that danced along her cheek. The last thing she heard before she drifted off was a soft, melodic voice singing a lullaby that caused her baby to stir slightly within her, and then to grow still, soothed.

**Let me know what you think of this so far. This will definitely be a multi-chapter fic. I can't say exactly how long it will be before I update this again, but it won't be long. I will be updating my other two first, though. But give me feedback if you have any. You can also PM me and send ideas, criticisms, and shiny objects to have a party in my inbox.**


End file.
